


Yuri x Wolfram lovey dovey days

by Kurohimex105



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohimex105/pseuds/Kurohimex105
Summary: This is a collection of one shot stories about our two favourite demon boys Yuuri Shibuya the new Demon king and his betrothed the hot blonde bombshell Wolfram.The first two stories I wrote when I first got into the pairing and posted them on fanfiction net. Although I have made some changes to the stories so to speak. So there will be some differences after all I did write them  like 8 years ago  I think if memory serves me write.Just so you know I'm under the same name on fanfiction net as on here so yes the stories are mine.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here's the first story and if any of you have read this story on fanfiction net then you'll notice that it's slightly different. I wanted to spice things up a notch and make Yuuri a bit more naughty.

Yuuri groaned as he signed yet another document which had been handed to him. For the past 5 days he'd been holed up in his study by Gunter's request. Since coming back to the great demon kingdom he'd been made to make up for lost time while he was away. Gwendal had made it quite clear that he had to sign all of the documents plus he had to learn his history on the great demon kingdom.

So here was not only having to go through the pile of documents which still needed to be signed but he also had to study the history of the great demon kingdom as well. Plus he still had to brush up on his writing since it was a completely different from the Japanese way of writing. But also reading the langue of the great demon kingdom as well, as it stands he was at the stage of a 6 year old demon child.

What he really wanted to do right about now was to be alone with a cute hot blonde with emerald coloured eyes who had a hot temper. It had been awhile since he'd heard the blonde call him a wimp. Man he really missed Wolfram how he wished he could just sneak out of this damn stuffy study and be with the blonde bombshell.

In the beginning the whole proposal thing had been a mistake and for a time the dark haired king had been against it the very idea of being with the blonde. However as time passed he grew fond of the blonde even having him sleep with him in his bed was a great comfort. Now he couldn't even imagine his life without the blonde boy plus Wolfram made a great snuggle buddy. He also found the blonde's mutterings in his sleep rather cute.

But right now all he could think about was escaping this boredom. He was soon brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Gunter.

 _"Now then your majesty let's start on the next pile of documents shall we"_ The silver haired man smiled at the young king before him.

 _"_ _Hugh........................do I have to?"_ Yuuri moaned as he slumped over his desk

_"Why yes your majesty there are a lot of documents that still need to be signed and you have a history lesson with me this afternoon. Ahhhh ......how it warms my heart to see how much you've improved on your history."_

_"Urgh........but I've been holed up in here for 5 whole days now!"_

_"That maybe but while you were away from the great demon kingdom your paper work piled up and since you are the king only you can sign them your Majesty"_

_"Ugh........yeah I know all that but I just feel like having a break that's all. My wrist hurts from all the writing I've been doing and my muscles feel so stiff."_ Yuuri started rubbing at his aching shoulders to show how he ached.

 _"Oh my......forgive me I didn't realise that you were suffering so much. I'll call Gisela to attend to you right away"_ Gunter sounded worried as he rushed out of the room to call his daughter who was the head medic in the kingdom.

Yuuri now found himself all alone in the study, he got up and made a break for it. As he dashed out of the room he hid behind a stone column as Gwendal and Conrad passed by. Once the coast was clear he dashed down the corridor and headed towards his bedchamber.

**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ **

Wolfram sighed as he sat on the edge of the king sized four poster bed that was in Yuuri's bed chambers. Even though he had his own room he barely used it anymore since he always slept in the same bed as his lover. He looked over at the empty space where Yuuri usually sleeps. It had been 5 whole days since he and Yuuri had been able to spend any time together and even then they were rudely interrupted by Gunter who came barging into the royal chambers. The silver haired man had cried and begged for his majesty to return to his studies and fulfil his duty as the great demon king. Gunter had made such a fuss about it that Yuuri had no choice but to concede and go with the man. Since then Yuuri had been holed up in the study and when he did come back to bed he was way too tired to do anything else.

With a heavy sigh Wolfram flopped down on the bed, he took a pillow in hand as he hugged it close. As he hugged the pillow images of his beloved Yuuri popped in to his head.

 _"Oh....... Yuuri.......I miss you so much"_ The blonde haired young man softly whispered to himself as he breathed in the scent of his lover which still lingered in the bed sheets and the pillow he was currently holding.

As Wolfram laid upon the bed he thought about Yuuri and how it had been so long since the dark haired boy had touched him. He longed to be touched once again, to be held, kissed, to have those hands caress his body so lovingly like he was a work of art.

Thoughts of Yuuri began to consume the blonde, he really wanted no needed to be touched and soon. As he lay on the bed he unbuttoned his trousers and shimmied out of them as he tossed them to the side. Next he took off his underwear if you could even call it that, the black G string was quickly tossed aside. Wolfram was now laying the bed wearing only his white shirt which was unbuttoned and hung loosely off of his slender shoulders.

Wolfram slipped his hand down as he took hold of his cock and slowly began to stroke it as he thought about his precious Yuuri.

 _"Ahhhhh..........Yuuri............mmmmmmm"_ Wolfram moaned as he stroked himself

The blondes sweet moans echoed within the confines of the room as he quickened his pace.

 ** _"_** _Oh.....YURI.........ARGHHHH................"_ As Wolfram quickened his pace he slipped his free hand down to caress and massage his empty hole.

Suddenly the doors to the bedchamber flung open as Yuuri ran inside. Upon hearing the sudden sound of the doors opening Wolfram sat up to see Yuuri standing in the door way.

Yuuri was a little shocked by what he saw, there was Wolfram sat on the bed who seemed to be looking rather flustered. It was clear by the blondes appearance that he'd been pleasuring himself. The blondes shirt hung off his shoulders revealing his pale cream like skin. The blondes cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, Yuuri could also see the traces of semen on the blondes hands and thighs. At that moment Yuuri wanted nothing more than to devour the blonde right then and there. However he was on the run from a certain silver haired individual, but seeing his lover looking so hot and bothered really turned him on. The problem was he needed a place to hide and quick, as he looked about the room he noticed the walk in closet. Yuuri ran over to the blonde who by now was sat up looking at the dark haired young man.

 _"Oh........Yuuri...........I...urgh..........."_ God this was so embarrassing Wolfram thought to himself, how on earth was he supposed to explain that he'd been masturbating thinking about his lover.

Yuuri was now standing in front of the blonde, he grabbed Wolfram by the hand as he spoke.

 _"Come with me now"_ Yuuri said as he pulled the blonde onto his feet

 _"But........I'm not wearing any underwear......I can't go about the castle looking like this"_ Wolfram exclaimed

 _"We don't have time to argue right now, just come with me and besides you won't be needing them"_ Yuuri said with a smirk plastered on his face as he eyed the blonde up and down

Wolfram blushed when he heard that remark and so with a huff he followed Yuuri as they both walked over to the closet.

_"What's going on Yuuri?"_

_"You'll find out soon enough"_ And with that Yuuri opened the closet door and lead the blonde inside. Once they were both in the walk in closet Yuuri closed the door and locked it from the inside.

As soon as Yuuri locked the doors behind him footsteps could be heard as they entered the room. A familiar voice called out

 _"YOUR.......HIGHNESS.................YOUR .......HIGHNESS............."_ Gunter called out as he entered the bedchambers hoping to find his majesty in there. The sliver haired man seemed to be in rather agitated state. Gunter had hoped to find the young king in his bed chambers since that's where he found the way ward king the last time he had run off from his lessons. However as Gunter walked about the room it was clear that the young king was not here.

Meanwhile in the closet Yuuri and Wolfram had to whisper so that the sliver haired man wouldn't hear them.

_"Yuuri......just what is all this about? "_

_"I missed you is all, honestly I was at my limit so I made my escape when Gunter went to get Gisela cause he thought I hurt my wrist and shoulder."_

_"Why am I not surprised.........wait your not really hurt are you?"_ Wolfram asked looking concerned

 _"No ...........I just said that so Gunter would leave the room, once he did I made a break for it"_ Yuuri grinned pleased that his little rouse had worked

 _"Man........your such a Whimp..........you know that right"_ Wolfram said with a smirk

_"God you have no idea how I've missed hearing you call me that "_

_"Yeah........well it's your own fault for ignoring me all this time"_ The blonde huffed

 _"Well I guess I'm just going to have to make it up to you then aren't I"_ Yuuri said as he began to kiss along the others jaw and neck.

 _"Ahhhhhhh...........Yu......uri............."_ The blonde cried out as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck

 _"Shhhhh................or he'll hear us"_ Yuuri whispered into the blondes ear. The sound of Yuuri's smooth seductive voice sent shivers of excitement throughout the blondes body. The feel of his hand as it caressed his naked thigh caused the blonde to moan even more with want and desire.

 _"Ahhhh......mmmmm............."_ Wolfram tried his best to keep quiet but how could he when this felt so good. The sound of another pair of footsteps could be heard along with a familiar voice as they entered the kings bedchambers.

Before the blonde could make more noise his lips were captured in a deep passionate kiss. The kiss muffled the sound of the blondes moans.

Whilst the two of them were making out Conrad entered the room, Yuuri considered Conrad as his Godfather since he was the one who gave him his name. Plus the man had been watching over him since he was a baby so it only made sense that he would have a special connection to the man. Although sometimes a certain blonde would get jealous at how close the two seemed. And of course the young king would have to make it clear to the blonde where his feelings lie which usually meant seeing to the blonde's needs shall we say. Which he was doing right now.

As Conrad entered the room he saw Gunter looking rather worried, the silver haired man was pacing about the bed chambers.

 _"I see his majesty has escaped from you yet again"_ Conrad said with a smile upon his face

 ** _"_** _OH...........CONRAD...........IT'S TERRIBLE HIS MAJESTY IS MISSING..........."_ The silver haired man whined as he saw the mild mannered man before him

 _"Now.....now......Gunter.....I'm sure his Majesty is just taking a little break that's all"_ Conrad said as he spied a pair of blue pants and a black thong by the edge of the bed. Something which the silver haired man had failed to notice.

Just then Gwendal walked in looking rather annoyed.

 _"What's all the commotion about? I can hardly think with all this racket going on"_ The taller demon man spoke seeming rather annoyed.

 _"Hahaha.....it's nothing really just that his majesty seems to have skipped out on Gunter's lessons"_ Conrad laughed a little as he looked towards the closet in the corner of the room.

 _"Not again.............honestly........I have far too much work to deal with at the moment and now this happens"_ The man sighed to himself

 _"OH GWENDAL........WHAT AM I TO DO.............?"_ Gunter moaned

 _"Urgh.........he's probably off playing that game baseball was it?"_ Gwendal had never understood why his brother Conraut and his majesty loved this game but it seemed other members of the demon tribe seemed to enjoy playing it. Plus even his soldiers loved playing the game. He had found that the moral of his soldiers had gone up since they started playing this game called baseball so at least it wasn't all bad.

 ** _"_** _I highly doubt that after all I usually go with him to the base ball field"_ Conrad stated

 ** _"_** _Hmmmmmm..........he could be off with Wolfram somewhere"_ Gwendal mused, knowing his younger brother this was the most logical outcome.

 _"OH NO...............YOU DON'T THINK LITTLE LORD BRAT TOOK HIS MAJESTY OFF TO SOME LOVE MOTEL?"_ Gunter shrieked at the mere thought of his majesty in some sleazy grotty love hotel.

 _"Now........now.........Gubter I think your letting that imagination of yours get the better of you"_ Conrad said

 ** _"_** _Knowing that brat he was probably fed up with waiting around so I wouldn't put it past him"_ Gwendal knew all too well how stubborn his younger brother could be

 _"WE MUST SEARCH FOR HIS MAJESTY AT ONCE...............!"_ Gunter exclaimed as he raced out of the room calling for the guards to go search for the missing king.

With a sigh Gwendal followed after the silver haired man, he stopped at the door to see if Conrad was coming.

_"You coming?"_

_"Oh yes I'm coming......."_ Conrad said with a smile upon his face. He knew where his king was but he wasn't about to let Gunter or Gwedal know. For now he'd let his majesty have some free time.

Conrad left the room and closed the doors behind him _"Have fun Yuuri"_ Conrad said to himself as he followed after the other two.

Upon hearing the doors close to the bedchamber the two of them broke away from the kiss, a trail of saliva hung between their mouths. Yuuri stared at the half naked blonde before him and licked his lips. The brunette had become half hard from the moment he entered the bedchambers and found his half naked lover masturbating, playing with himself all whilst calling out his name. If Gunter hadn't been looking for him he would have taken the blonde right there and then. And now that the blonde was all hot and bothered had turned him on even more.

Yuuri couldn't wait any longer he had to have the blonde right here right now. Yuuri wasn't the only one who couldn't wait because Wolfram started to unbutton the brunette's shirt and unbuckle his pants. In a matter of moments Yuuri was shimming out of his pants, with the help of Wolfram that is who was all too willing to help the brunette. Soon Yuuri was completely naked while Wolfram was still wearing the shirt. Wolfram was going to take it off but Yuuri stopped the blonde preferring the blonde to keep it on.

 _"Hmmmmmm........you look so sexy......right now"_ Yuuri said as he pulled Wolfram down to the floor so that the blonde was sat in a straddle position on top of the young king.

 _"Well if I'd known I was gonna get this kind of reaction from you then I would have done it sooner"_ Wolfram said with a smirk

 _"How about next time you wear only an apron? although I wouldn't mind seeing you as a sexy kitty maid either"_ Yuuri said as he envisioned the blonde wearing just an apron, or as a kitty maid.

_"If you want that then you're gonna have to earn it then aren't you"_

_"Oh don't worry about that I'll earn it alright, I'm gonna make you feel so good you won't be able to ride your horse for a few days"_

_"Is that so..........bring it on then"_ Wolfram said challenging the brunette. Yuuri pulled Wolfram in to capture those lips once again in a deep passionate kiss.

Tongues clashed with one another in a sensuous dance as each one searched the confines of the others mouth. After a few moments Yuuri pulled away since both of them need some much needed air. But it wasn't long before the brunette was back to kissing and licking the blondes sweet neck. Yuuri bit and sucked leaving marks which by morning would blossom and bloom into a deep shade of red/purple.

Yuuri loved leaving marks on the blonde, it was his way of saying: THIS IS MINE KEEP OFF. And since everyone in the demon kingdom knew that Wolfram was his betrothed to the young demon king no one dared to make a move on him. Still Yuuri wasn't going to take any chances especially when his hot blonde lover had to sometimes bath with his soldiers.

Yuuri then noticed the blondes pert nipples which were now standing out on the blondes chest. Yuuri licked his lips as he drew the blonde closer to him so he could taste those pert nipples.

 _"Ahhhhhhhh...........Yuuri.............ahhhhhhhh.........."_ The blonde moaned as Yuuri began to kiss, lick and bite on those pert nipples which stood out on the blonde's chest

 _"Mmmmmm..............you taste so good Wolfie......."_ The brunette's voice was smooth as silk as he whispered into the blondes ear

**_"_ ** _Argh.....................Yu............Yuuri...............ahhhhhhhhhh............hmmmmmmm........................."_

Hearing the moan's of pleasure coming from Wolfram gave Yuuri great delight in what he was doing so much so that he wanted to hear more of the blonde's sweet cries.

Yuuri took hold of his cock as well as Wolframs and began to stroke them together. Whilst doing this Wolfram began to move his hip up and down adding to the friction and god it felt so good. Soon Yuuri picked up the pace as he pulled on both of their cocks. He could feel that he was on the verge of coming as well. With a few more strokes both young men as their hot white spilled and mingled with one another.

 ** _"_** _Yu......Yuuri..........I........I'm.......argh.................."_ Wolfram cried out as he came clinging to Yuuri's shoulders.

 _"Well that was alot given the fact that you'd been playing with yourself earlier"_ Yuuri smirked a little as he licked his fingers clean.

 ** _"_** _Sh......Shut......up............you wimp............"_ Wolfram stammered out as he slowly came down from his high

 _"So tell me Wolfie........how many times did you come whilst thinking of me?"_ Yuuri questioned as he took hold of the blondes ass and squeezed it. He then began to massage the blondes puckered pink hole

**_"_ ** _Argh..........do....don't ask.......perverted....questions............"_

_"AH.....AH.....AH........You have to answer the kings questions Wolfie those are the rules"_ Yuuri teased as he slipped a digit into the blonde

 _"Argh.......I.......don't.....know........alright"_ Wolfram cried out as he felt another digit inside of him

By this point Wolfram was clinging onto the brunette as Yuuri slipped a third finger inside. Yuuri slipped his fingers in and out of the blonde. With each movement the blonde moaned with pleasure as the brunette's fingers went deeper inside as they searched for that precious sweet spot which the blonde to his very core.

Every time Yuuri pulled out his fingers he drew out sweet moans from the blonde. It wasn't long before Wolfram was crying out with pleasure as Yuuri finger fucked the blonde. However this wasn't enough for the young blonde demon he wanted more.

 _"Argh.......Yu.....Yuuri.........ahhhhh...........I want........you.........please............"_ The blonde begged with bated breath

 _"Mmmmmm.......you're so needy my sweet little Wolfie......"_ Yuuri said as he pulled out his digits which had previously been knuckle deep inside of the blonde.

While still in the straddle position Wolfram lifted up his hips to align himself with Yuuri's rock hard shaft. To help the blonde Yuuri had hold of the blonde's tight round ass so that his cock would enter the blonde's puckered hole.

As Wolfram lowered himself down he could feel Yuuri's cock enter him, it felt so good that the blonde's body quivered with pleasure. Soon Yuuri was all the way in, they stayed in a seated position until Wolfram felt comfortable to move.

 _"Agrh.......man......this feels so good........."_ Wolfram cried out

 _"Ok Wolfie......I need you to slowly move your hips up and down for me"_ Yuuri whispered into the blonde's ear.

 _"Mmmmmmm........like this?"_ Wolfram said as he started rocking his hips as he moved them up and down while Yuuri fucked up into the blonde. Soon they had a steady rhythm going.

_"Argh.........Yuuri.........More.........OH GOD..................."_

_"That's it Wolfie............call out for me.......I wanna hear your sweet voice........."_

_"Ahhhhhh.................Yuuri...........Fuck.....me............Don't stop."_

_"If you insist my sweet........"_

_"Arghhh...........OH GOD..............AHHHHHHH............MORE............"_

_"FUCK.....WOLFIE IT FEELS SO GOOD.......ARGH............."_

_"AHHHHHH............I'M........CO......COMING................."_

_"JUST.......A....LITTLE....MORE............"_

Within the small confines of the closet the sounds of skin slapping against skin along with the cries of ecstasy echoed all around.

Little did they know that whilst they were having their make out session one of the maids came into the bedchambers. It was the maids duty to change the bedding however as she entered the room the poor girl heard strange sounds.

Sounds of wailing and moaning could be heard coming from the walk in closet. The maid was so scared that she raced out room believing that it was haunted.

By the next day rumours had spread all around the castle of the haunted closet in the kings bedchamber.

****

****


	2. Yuuri's Special Cure for Seasickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri decides that it's time for everyone to go on a family vacation however while on the journey Wolfram get's seasick.
> 
> But not to worry Yuuri has it covered because he knows a way to cure sea sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I may have gone overboard with this one, and yes it's a little different from the other version I posted on fanfiction. For some reason I can't get the image of kinky Yuuri out of my head and god knows how he got there. 
> 
> Hope you all have fun reading it.

The ship glided through the clear blue sea just like a bird soaring in the heavens above. Waves lapped against the hull of the ship as it headed towards its destination. The ship was a new model which lady Anissina had created and much to everyone's surprise actually worked. The ship was christened: Black Princess after all their king was a double black and since all ships are supposed to be female it only made sense to call the ship by this name.

Everyone on board the ship seemed to be having a wonderful time. Well all except one, a certain blonde haired beauty was at this moment indisposed due to seasickness.

Wolfram groaned in agony as he laid on the bed in the cabin which he and Yuuri shared. The blonde clutched his stomach as he moaned with each movement the ship took. As he laid on the bed the blonde cursed that damn double black demon king who was his lover. Why on earth did he suddenly decide that it would be a great idea for everyone to take a vacation. Of course by everyone this included their adopted daughter Greta, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Yozak, Ken Murata and of course lady Cellie.

The blonde thought back to earlier that day when Yuuri suddenly proclaimed that they were going on vacation.

_ 3 HOURS PRIOR _

It was the start of a new day in the demon kingdom and like always Yuri had woken up early to go on a run with Conrad. The young brunette liked to keep fit since back home on earth he was the captain of the baseball team. So he had to stay fit and healthy and Conrad was just the man for the job. This way he could stay in shape and be protected from any would be assassins, kidnappers ect.

Once he finished his morning run he went to join the others for breakfast in the dining hall. As Yuuri entered the room he noticed his beloved Wolfram sitting at the table, the blonde was dressed in his usual royal blue uniform. Sat next to him was of course Greta their adopted daughter, next to her was Lady Cellie along with Gwendal. Gunter was sat next to Gwendal who looked to be in a bad mood. Unfortunately Gwendal had been made to be Anissina's guinea pig for one of her experiments whilst the king was out for a run. Meanwhile poor Ken Murata had been staying at the Great One's temple. Ulrike had asked the double black wise-man to help out since the temple was being rebuilt.

Yuuri and Conrad sat down at the dining table to enjoy a pleasant breakfast. Whilst everyone was sat eating Yuuri decided that it would be the perfect time to tell them all about his plan.

 _"Everyone I have an announcement to make!"_ Yuuri looked at those sat around the table

 _"Oh wonderful......please tell me that you and my Darling Wolfie are going to marry soon"_ Lady Celie clapped her hands together with excitement. Even though it was a fact that Yuuri and Wolfram were engaged they had never set a date for the wedding.

 _"Mother.......please........this isn't the time........plus I highly doubt that wimp will propose to me at breakfast.....not that I'd want that any way"_ Wolfram said in a huff.

 _"Oh...my.......I'll have to make arrangements at once.........."_ Gunter hollered as he stood up from the table.

 _"I think it's a bit too soon for them to be getting married if you ask me"_ Gwendal said in his stoic tone

 _"Oh boy.......does this mean I'll get to be a bridesmaid"_ Greta asked looking at her two adoptive parents.

 _"No.......I mean......its.......what I'm trying to say is.........urgh........."_ Yuuri was finding it difficult to get a word in since everyone was talking at once.

 _"Ahem.........Now .....now.....everyone.....please calm down......and listen to what Yuuri has to say!"_ Conrad said as he smiled at the group. Everyone turned and looked at the brown haired man and saw that devilish smile he would wear when he was irritated. No one wanted to get on his bad side so they quickly calmed down and waited for what their Demon King had to say.

 _"Thanks Conrad I owe you"_ Yuuri turned and thanked the man

_"No problem Yuuri"_

_"Well.......as I was trying to say......I think we should all go on a family vacation to Van da Via. After all I think we could all do with some rest and relaxation plus we haven't really been together or done anything as a family group. So what do you all think?"_

_" WHAT A WONDERFUL IDEA YOUR MAJESTY............."_ Lady Celie exclaimed

 _"OH YOUR HIGHNESS.......YOU ARE SO........KIND AND CARING........IT MOVES MY VERY SOUL TO TEARS........"_ Gunter stood up sobbing as tears of joy flowed down his cheeks.

 _"And who's going to look after the castle while we're on our family vacation?"_ Gwendal asked looking at the young demon king.

 _"Oh....not to worry......Anissina said that she would take care of things while we were gone."_ Yuuri said as he wore a smile while rubbing the back of his neck.

 _"You've got to be kidding me right?"_ Gwendal exclaimed

 _"Nope........and this is an order so your coming whether you like it or not!"_ Yuuri stated as he pointed at the stoic demon man before him

 _"Sorry brother but those are the kings orders and we have to follow them"_ Conard said looking at his older brother

Gwendal just grumbled as he stood up to leave the room, if he was going to be forced to go on this so called family vacation then he was going to go and get some paperwork done before he left.

Soon everything was set as everyone got together to board the ship. Even Ken Murata had been invited to come along as well as Yozak who would help out if something went wrong.

Lady Anissina had been left in charge of the Great Demon Kingdom while the demon king went on his so called Family vacation. He knew that he could trust her to take care of things while he was away much to the dismay of Gwendal who thought it was a bad idea. But since he couldn't refuse his king he had no other choice but to grin and bear it even if he did have this sinking feeling. He just hoped that the woman wouldn't modify the castle while they were away like she did last time. Honestly it took his men over a week to take the contraptions down that she'd installed.

**_++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ **

_ PRESENT _

Up on deck Lady Cellie was dressed in a rather revealing swimsuit as she lounged on a deck chair taking in the sun. Gwendal and Yozak were on the bridge along with the ship's captain. The man was of the demon tribe, he had short silver coloured hair brushed back along with a moustache. The man was a skilled sailor and very trusted in the demon marine core. The man was called Vallen Decker and a dear friend to Gwendal's father.

Meanwhile Gunter was in one of his strange moods as he yammered on about how his majesty is so just and kind to think of others well being and wanting to strengthen the bonds of family ect. Which is why Gwendal and Yozak took refuge up on the ships bridge. As for Conrad he was watching over his majesty, the taller man was never too far away from the young demon king. The man watched from a distance as Yuuri, Murata and Greta watched the rainbow sky fish as they came flying out of the ocean. The fish looked like they were flying in the sky as they jumped up high and spread their wing like fins as they glided in the sky before diving back into the ocean.

 _"WOW............SO PRETTY.........."_ Greta shouted out in awe as she watched the rainbow sky fish jump in and out of the ocean, their rainbow coloured scales glistened in the sunlight.

 _"Hahahaha......yes they sure are"_ Yuuri laughed as he watched his adoptive daughter having fun

 _"Amazing...........I've never seen them this big before........."_ Murata said as he recalled his past life in the demon kingdom

 _"Are they really that much bigger ?"_ Greta asked to young man known as the double black wise man

 _"Why yes.......if I recall they were much smaller.......hmmmmm I wonder if it's due to evolution or a mutation of some sort........"_ Murata pondered as he held his chin in his left hand, however it appeared that the other weren't listening to the dark haired teen.

Greta turned to Yuuri to ask him a question

 _"Hey Yuuri do you think Wolfram will get over his seasickness? Because I would really love to show him how beautiful these fish are and I want us to see it together the three of us that is"_ Greta held Yuuri's hand as she looked up into his warm gentle eyes.

 _"Oh my sweet beautiful girl.......I'm so proud to have a kind caring daughter like you. Tell you what I'm gonna go and see Wolfram and give him my special seasickness cure ok"_ Yuuri had bent down and hugged his daughter and patted her head.

 _"Do you mean it?"_ The girl asked looking excited

 _"Yup.....so you be a good girl and stay with Murata ok, this could take awhile."_ Yuuri smiled at the young girl

 _"Ok Yuuri I'll be good and wait for you and Wolfram....oh boy I can't wait to show him........."_ Greta jumped for joy on deck at the thought of showing the blonde haired demon who was also her father the Rainbow flying fish.

Yuuri patted the girls head before he made his way below deck as he headed towards the cabin which he and Wolfram shared. As soon as he entered the room however he was struck in the face by a pillow followed by an angry voice. The voice belonged to Wolfram who was sat on the bed which he and Yuuri both shared.

 _"WIMP.............!LOUT ................!How could you leave me here all alone while you make fond memories with our daughter"_ Wolfram huffed as he glared at the dark haired young man.

 _"Well it appears you're feeling better"_ Yuuri smiled at the blonde haired man as he held the pillow in his left hand

 _"Ha.........that's right a_ _nd I'm gonna make you regret leaving me here all alone.........urgh............."_ Wolfram had picked up another pillow and was about to throw it at Yuuri when he suddenly felt dizzy and lost his balance. Yuuri rushed to Wolframs side and managed to catch him just before he fell onto the floor. Yuuri held the blonde close within his warm embrace.

"Wolfie are you ok?" Yuuri asked looking concerned

_"Yeah......I'm fine ......just felt a little queasy that's all"_

_"Thank goodness you had me worried for a moment there"_ Yuuri breathed in relief that Wolfie wasn't hurt in any way

 _"Ha.....there's no need to worry about me after all I'm not a whimp like you"_ Wolfram said sounding annoyed, he still wasn't happy that he'd been left out from being with Yuuri and Greta up on deck. DAMN THIS SEASICKNESS! he thought to himself.

 _"But I do worry about you Wolfie.....after all I love you so very much"_ Yuuri held the blonde close as he captured those soft pink lips.

The blonde moaned sweetly as Yuuri deepened the kiss, mouths opened as their tongues began to caress one another. After a few moments the two pulled apart a string of saliva hung between the two as Yuuri stared at his beloved.

 _"Ok what giv_ _es?"_ Wolfram knew that Yuuri was up to something by that smile of his.

_"Hmmmm well I was thinking that I might have a way to cure your seasickness"_

_"WHAT............Why didn't you tell me sooner.....come on then spill it! what's this cure?"_ Wolfram said as he pulled away from the others clutches.

_"Well you see in order for the cure to work there's certain requirements that have to be met"_

_"What kind of requirements?"_ Wolfram asked looking at his lover who had a mischievous grin on his face.

_"Well for starters we both have to get undressed and you have to blindfolded"._

_"WHAT.........why on earth must we get naked and why do I have to be blindfolded in the first place?"_ Wolfram had never heard of this type of cure , he couldn't help but feel that Yuuri was up to something.

 _"Look do you want to be cured of your seasickness or not?"_ Yuuri asked looking at the blonde before him

 _"Yes of course I do"_ Wolfram huffed out a response

 _"Well then just do as I ask and all will be revealed"_ Yuuri said as he stood up.

 _"Urgh......fine.......but I swear if this doesn't cure me Yuuri I'll tell Gunter that you love his lessons so much that you want to spend an entire month studying with him"_ Wolfram knew how much Yuuri hated his lessons and even though he hated it when the brunette was gone it was a sacrifice he was willing to make if this cure failed.

 _"You.....wouldn't......dare..........."_ Yuuri was shocked that Wolfram would say such a thing

_"Oh believe me I would............"_

_"Ok......I understand......... I promise you that this cure will most certainly work"_

_"And how can you be so sure?"_

_"Because I'm the Demon King that's why"_ Yuuri stood proudly as he said this

 _"Of course you'd pull the demon card on me.........well we might as well get this started then"_ Both Wolfram and Yuuri undressed and tossed their clothes upon the floor.

Yuuri walked over to a set of draws where he took out a royal blue scarf. He walked back to Wolfram who was now stood by the bed.

_"Ok Wolfie I'm going to blindfold you now ok"_

_"Just get on with it already"_

_"Hahahaha......that's my Wolfie......."_ Yuuri smiled as he stood behind the blonde and placed the scarf over the others eyes to block his vision.

_"So can you see anything?"_

_"Nope......."_

_"Hmmmmm that's good then"_ Yuuri said as placed kisses upon the others neck

 _"Argh.........Yu......Yuuri......what.....are.....you doing?"_ The blonde moaned as he felt the kisses upon his sensitive skin

 _"Kissing you of course......"_ As if it wasn't obvious enough

_"I know that but why? "_

_"It's all part of the cure my sweet Wolfie so relax.......and leave everything to me ok"_ Yuuri whispered softly into the others ear which sent shivers down the others spine.

 _"Ahhhh......ok then.......hmmmmm"_ Wolfram hummed as he felt soft lips upon his skin

_"Think only of me Wolfie.......forget that you're on a ship and just listen to the sound of my voice. The touch of lips upon your skin, the feel of my hands as I caress every part of you."_

Yuuri guided Wolfram to lay down on the bed as he hovered above the blonde. Yuuri lovingly peppered the blonde in kisses as he worked his way down to where those ripe pink buds were just waiting to be sucked and licked.

 _"Argh.......Yu......Yuuri.........ahhhh.....more........"_ Wolfram moaned as he arched his back

 _"Don't worry Wolfie.....we've only just begun your treatment there's plenty more instore......."_ Yuuri smirked as he licked his lips

As Yuuri sucked on the blonde's nipples his skilful hands lovingly caressed the others entire body. The brunette lowered his left hand as he cupped the blonde possessively causing the blonde to cry out.

_"Ahhhhhhh.............."_

_"Hmmmm.........you taste delicious.........."_ Yuuri whispered into the blondes ear which sent shivers of excitement run throughout his body.

_"Argh.......urgh........Yu......Yuuri.........I......wa......want.........arhhhh.........."_

_"Tell me.....Wolfie....do you want my mouth or my hands"_ Yuuri was now stroking the others semi erect cock which was already dripping with pre-cum

 _"Mo......mouth.......arghhhh.........."_ Wolfram panted

 _"Very well then.....mouth it is"_ Yuuri leaned up as he changed posistions so he was now sat in between the blondes thighs. Yuuri bent down and licked the sides of the blondes cock, he then licked the tip end lapping up the pre-cum. In one movement he downed the others cock taking it all in, in matter of moments his head was bobbing up and down as he his skilful tongue glided along the sides of the cock.

All the while the blonde moaned as his body was fuelled with pleasure. With the blind fold on all Wolfram could think about was the intense pleasure he was feeling. He'd never felt like this before, he completely forgot all about being on a boat in the middle of the ocean. All he could think about was how incredible this felt and they hadn't even gotten to the good part yet. Wolfram wondered if it was due to the fact that his was more sensitive since he was now blindfolded. Whatever the case he was loving it to the point that he wanted more.

As Yuuri continued sucking on the blondes cock Wolfram moaned as he felt his body getting hotter, he gripped onto the bed sheet's his knuckles turning white he could feel that he was about to come. Suddenly he was crying out as he came into the brunette's mouth, Yuuri sat up licking his lips while Wolfram lay on the bed panting and gasping for breath.

 _"Hmmmmm.......well that was alot........"_ Yuuri looked down at the blonde who was panting, his cheeks were now sporting a beautiful shade of pink.

 _"Yu.....Yuuri.........I....please.......want.....more........."_ Wolfram begged as he hitched up his hips for the brunette.

_"Very well then.......but for this next part you're gonna have change position's ok"_

_"Argh......ok........."_

With the help of the brunette Wolfram changed positions on the bed. He was now bent down on his hands and knees with his upper half laying mostly on the bed while his ass was sticking up in the air.

 _"Is....this right......?"_ Wolfram couldn't tell since he was still blind folded.

 _"It's perfect......"_ Yuuri knelt behind the blonde's supple round ass as he cupped both cheeks in his hands. Yuuri couldn't resist himself as he bite down on that tender round peach of an ass.

 _"Argh..................."_ Wolfram cried out when he felt the other bite down on him.

 _"God you taste so good.........."_ Yuuri parted Wolframs butt cheeks to reveal his soft puckered hole. Yuuri smiled to himself before he bent down to lick it.

This was a knew sensation for the blonde as he felt the brunette's tongue slip inside him. God it felt so good..........

 _"Oh....God........so good...........argh..........."_ Wolfram gasped as shockwaves of pleasure rang though out his body yet again

 _"Hmmmmmm................"_ Yuuri hummed as he continued to tongue fuck the blonde. Hearing the blondes moans of pleasure was turning the brunette on. It's a good thing he did some research before he decided to do this. The young demon king had wanted to spice things up in the bedroom so while he was back home on earth he did a little research if you will. Thank god for the internet it had all the information he needed and then some. However he wasn't expecting to use what he'd learned so soon but then again he was finding it rather appealing. Yuuri made a mental note to find even more fun things for him and Wolfram to do in the bed department.

After awhile Yuuri came up from licking the blondes ass, Yuuri smirked upon seeing the blonde panting on the bed with his cheeks all flushed.

_"Argh.......Yu.....Yuuri........please............I....can't....take it.........put it in me..........I need it.........."_

_"My....... Wolfie......you're so needy......but don't worry......I'm gonna give it you right now"_ Yuuri took hold of his hardened cock and lined it up with the blondes wet hole.

Yuuri slowly entered Wolfram soon he was all the way in, the brunette waited for the blonde to adjust to the feeling of having him inside. When Wolfram gave the go ahead Yuuri began to thrust into the blonde.

The thrust's were slow to begin with but soon they picked up pace until all that could be heard the creaking of bedsprings and moans of desire as Yuuri fucked his blonde lover. Wolfram cried out whenever that sweet ball of flesh was hit , OH GOD IT FELT SO GOOD............

_"ARGH......................YUURI............DON'T STOP...........MORE.........FUCK ME MORE................."_

_"As you wish.........."_ Yuuri smiled as he continued to fuck the blonde.

It wasn't long before both young men were on the verge of coming.

_"Ahhhhh.........Yuuri.......I......coming.........ahhhhh........"_

_"Yeah........me....too......just a little more.........."_ With a few more thrusts the two of them came, Wolfram's white hot seed spilled onto the bed sheets. As Yuuri pulled out his seed slowly oozed out of the blonde's hole. Wolfram collapsed in heap on the bed his blind fold had fallen down and now hanging around his neck.

As Wolfram laid on the bed Yuuri got up and walked over to a side unit were he poured some water into a bowl. He picked up a wash cloth and damped it with the water. Yuuri went over to clean up the blonde as well as the mess. Wolfram on the other hand had already fallen asleep. Yuuri just smiled to himself as he bent down and kissed the blonde on the forehead. Once he and the blonde were somewhat clean Yuuri laid down on the bed and snuggled up to the blonde. Soon he too was fast asleep as he held the blonde in his arms.

A few hours had passed when Wolfram woke up, the young blonde yawned and stretched as he stood up from the bed. He looked down to see his lover who was still fast asleep. Wolfram bent down and whispered into the brunette's ear.

 _"Thanks Yuuri.....I feel much better now......"_ Wolfram then kissed the brunette on the cheek.

Wolfram got dressed and made his up to the deck, the blonde felt great Yuuri's cure certainly worked wonders. The blonde made a mental note: He would most definitely be using Yuuri's cure for seasickness from now on.

As Yuuri slept peacefully Wolfram enjoyed the rest of the day with Greta as they watched the rainbow flying fish.

****

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have read the version on fanfiction. net please let me know how what you think of this version. 
> 
> If you have idea's or request for future chapters let me know ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Well how was the new version?
> 
> Let me know what you all think, to be honest I'm not sure if this version is better than the old one. So you'll have to let me know ok.
> 
> If you have any story ideas for these two let me know. I did read Doujinshi a few years back where Wolfram ended up with cat ears and a tail and Yuuri had to give him his medicine. But I can't remember what it was called. Was thinking of doing a written version of that although it will be different since I can't remember what happened in it.


End file.
